A vehicle refers to an apparatus moved by a user in a desired direction and representative examples thereof include automobiles.
As the frequency of use of wireless communication of a passenger in a vehicle increases and the number of categories of services using wireless communication increases, it is necessary to provide a high data rate and high quality of service (QoS) to users at a high speed unlike the related art.
For example, when a plurality of users using public transportation wants to view multimedia content or a plurality of passengers in a private vehicle traveling on a highway uses different mobile communication systems, a mobile communication system needs to provide good wireless services to the users.
According to such necessity, an array antenna having a large size is required. However, due to the aerodynamic structure and exterior design of a vehicle, it is difficult to attach a large array antenna to the vehicle.